In order to harvest a crop and provide a compact bale or round module, harvesters commonly include a harvesting structure, as shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,988, and a bale/round module forming structure or other crop processing structure, as shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,491. Once the bale/round module is formed, the bale/round module is wrapped with twine or plastic to maintain the bale/round module in a compacted state, as shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,216.